She's flirty turned thirty
by lionslikefanfiction
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short stories about the relationship between Sirius and McGonagall. I always thought Sirius kind of flirted with her to get out of trouble. She's 30 and totally cool with that.
1. Curfew

_AN: So this is the first story, not really good but I just wanted to start with this cause i would forget otherwise._

' Black! '

Shit, did she see me? No time to turn into a dog now. Plan B: the Sirius charm.

' Yes, ma'am? ' Sirius turned on spot in a sexy manner.

' Out of your bed after curfew are we? '

' Well, that was the problem really. I WAS in bed, but I couldn't sleep. It felt like, something was missing.. y'know? Don't think you could help me out with that.. could you? '

McGonagal smirked at his seductive tone.

' You know Sirius, this whole flirting-with-me thing isn't going to get you out of detention this time. '

' Awhh, Minerrrva, but I'd love to spend an evening with you. '

' I bet you would. ' She gave him a flirty smile, the one she always gives him, even though they both now it's nothing. ' Now scoot off to your dormitory before I decide to mention this to the headmaster. '

' Goodnight Minerva, I'll be thinking of you. ' Sirius winked at her and started walking away, swaying his hips.

Oh teenagers, they think they're so damn clever. Though, Sirius DID have a good arse. Oh Merlin Minerva what are you thinking. Bad thought, out of my head! Out!


	2. Would you do your teacher?

AN: This one is a bit longer and is almost all dialogue.

**_- I've already written the third chapter, but you'll have to wait for it until weekend teh teh :D_**

* * *

><p>Remus<p>

**Sirius**

_Peter_

James

* * *

><p><span>Alice Longbottom?<span>

_**N**__**oo.**_

Alisha Wonder?

_Man, she's my girlfriend!_

I know, Wormtail, but you seem to be the only one she's not doing it with.

_You bastard!_

GUYS stop it! James, stop upsetting Peter and as for you Peter, she really is a slut. I don't know why are you dating her anyway.

Because she's the only one who'd have him…

**GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE JUST CALM DOWN AND PLAY THIS GAME? IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!**

_Sorry,_

Yeah, you're right.

_Lil-_

Don't even start.

How aboooooouu

**bout McGonagall?**

Dude, that's just wrong. She's a teacher.

**But she's hot.**

Still, she's a teacher.

_Speaking of the wolf…_

**What?**

_Look._

**Oh.**

I never knew teachers liked swimming in the lake at night.

They're too human you know.

**Do you think she has a boyfriend?**

No. She spends all her time in the castle. It would be a hard relationship.

**I bet she's good in bed though. **

I bet you'll never know.

**Phhsh. You think so? Well, watch me go there and invade her bikini then.**

Wait, Sirius!

* * *

><p>.. <span>He's such an arse.<span>

_She'll slap him._

He's gonna get expelled.

He's go – 

AAAAAHHRHRHHH WHAT ON EARTH? WHO WAS THAT? SIRIUS! COME BACK YOU ARSE! DO YOU THINK THIS IS ACCEPTABLE? I WAS FINE WITH HARMLESS FLIRTING BUT TOUCHING MY PRIVATE PARTS IS TOO MUCH! GET OUT! GET OUT!

**I'm sorr **

GET OUT!

* * *

><p>Hahahahahah – breath, breath! - ahahaha<p>

**Not funny guys. I'm going to bed**

Hahaha – hhrghh – hahaha – AIR AIR – hahh

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY:<p>

' Black! '

' Yes, sir? '

' Miss McGonagall would like to see you in her office immediately. '

' Erm, ehm, okay. Thank you.'

Okay okay calm down. What now?

* * *

><p>' Come in please. '<p>

' Um, hello. '

' Oh, it's you Sirius. Well.. '

' I just, I want to say I'm sorry. '

' Yes, I know you are. It's okay really. I was a bit over reacting. '

' No, no you were right. I shouldn't have done that. '

' Yes, but It was my fault aswell. I hope you know that the whole flirting thing doesn't mean anything. I wouldn't want to lead you on. '

' Yes, I know it's nothing. It's nothing both.. sided. '

' Well then, I think we should just forget about it. '

' Yeah, everything back to normal then? '

' Yes, yes absolutely. You can go now. '

' Goodbye professor. ' Sirius started walking but stopped at door and turned, as if he forgot something.

' Oh and professor? '

' Yes? '

' You looked fit in that bikini. '

With that he turned again, shut the door behind him and left McGonagall smiling in her office.


	3. Christmas breakfast

ehm, I think I should apologize to everyone who is following this story.. this is the story that was supposed to be published months ago. I'm lazy, I know.

anyway: sirius and mcgonagall are the only two at hogwarts during christmas holidays and they are going to eat in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kitchen? We have a kitchen?<p>

No, Sirius they bring us food with owls.

Oh, right. Wait if they bring us food with owls.. Where are we going to eat?

McGonagall looked at him with an unamused face.

You're a lost case.

I'm sorry; I'm still half asleep.

I can see that yes, she smirked and pointed a look on his hair

Are you telling me my hair is a mess? Said Sirius, acting offended.

Yes.. But I think it's kinda cute. She smirked and started walking.

Oh, really? Said Sirius to himself with an amused face and ran after her.


	4. New Years dance

This is going to be a two part story, this is part one. New Years dance at Hogwarts.

Remus

James

**Sirius**

_Peter_

* * *

><p>James, is that a sock in your pants?<p>

Ye... I mean nooo.

That's not going to impress lily you know.

It's not a sock.

**Wait, is that a pillow?**

Sirius! Get your hands out of my jeans!

Yeah, why are you wearing jeans to the New Year's dance anyway?

Because muggles do that, and Lily likes muggles.

**So you've changed your technique? Last year you wore a tie and you ironed your pants because you wanted to show lily how mature and romaaaantic you are.**

And then she poured wine on you when you gave her a rose and started reciting a poem in the middle of the dance floor.

James blushed and gave the giggling teenagers a really angry look.

She was in shock okay! She thought it was romantic but didn't want to show it!

Their giggles turned into laughter and Sirius fell to the floor, tears in his eyes.

Oh bugger off you two. Jamsie-james had enough and walked out of the room.

**Ohhh, d'you remember Remi, his poem? It was something about her nice teeth right? **

Sirius and Remus shared a look and collapsed to the floor with laughter. Just when they calmed down and stood up, peter came in looking amused.

**Ooohhh Pete why so happy?****  
><strong>

_Oh, no reason._

**Are you getting laid tonight?**

_Well, if I am that's none of your business._

He took a last look in the mirror, smiled and left.

**Oh peter, finally getting some.**

Speaking of getting some as you call it, who's the lucky girl that will get your traditional midnight kiss under mistletoe?

**Oh, you'll see.**

Sirius winked, put his arms around Remus' shoulders and started blabbing something about boobs. Remus rolled his eyes but followed him to the dance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the teachers were still preparing some last details for the dance. For an example, professor Flitwick was trying to charm pixies to the tree, as they kept running around and wouldn't stand still. Pomona Sprout was trying to calm down the mistletoes that wouldn't stop growing, apparently someone thought it would be funny if he threw growfast on them and because they were already glued to the ceiling, she couldn't do anything else but try to charm them back. But McGonagall of them all, had the hardest and most important job. She was the supervisor and was assigned to count the students by the door, make sure they didn't bring any alcohol with them and help them, if they got injured. Surprisingly, the students didn't come without at least one bottle of fire whiskey each and some of them came already drunk. This has never happened before and took everyone by suprise. Usually these dances ran along quite well and disciplined, it was almost like someone charmed them into thinking it was appropriate to get wasted. Minerva was going crazy, running from one side of the place to another. The dance hasn't even started properly and already everyone was going insane.<p>

* * *

><p>Ladies and gentleman, it's almost midnight and it's time for some slow dances!<p>

Minerva was standing beside the dance floor; holding a cup in her arms and watching the students dance, smiling. After ten, everything calmed down when some students left and others started dancing. She glanced at the clock. At the other side of the room, a black-haired oh-so-hot-every-horny-teenager-was-looking-at-him-hoping-to-get-his-midnight-kiss Sirius black did the same. 11:42.

It was time for his master plan.


	5. Sirius' master plan

-Would you like to dance?

Sirius even did the whole bowing thing.  
>She smiled. She didn't need turning to know who was standing behind her. <p>

-I don't know Sirius, depends on how much good of a dancer you are.  
>-Well, people say I'm quite good.<br>-Oh, people say? 

Sirius smiled. 

-One dance can't hurt.  
>-Yes, you're right. I deserve it anyway. <p>

She nodded her head like she was trying to convince herself.  
>She took Sirius' hand and he led her to the dance floor. They got some weird looks from the teachers and jealous ones from the students, but they didn't see them.<p>

-So, professor why is it that you always have to be the supervisor on these dances?  
>-Well, I don't know. I guess the headmaster thinks I'm the most appropriate which is probably correct. I mean, look at them. Even Dumbledore himself is giggling like a 12 year old fan girl.<br>-Yeah, they are certainly not giving us a good example.

Sirius made a serious face and McGonagall smiled. 

-You must be really tired.  
>-Hm, are you trying to suggest something there?<br>-No. I mean you probably could use a break. Something relaxing. I'm just saying! 

-I'm going to miss you when you leave school. I got to admit, you do know how to stay out of trouble with your charm and I've been falling for it for the past six years. I think you're going to grow into a fine young lad. You just have to remember that not everyone will be as kind as me. Flirting won't always get you out of trouble.  
>-Heh. So kissing you right now won't keep me out of detention for this whole year?<br>-It would only get you expelled. 

They continued dancing in silence until the dj announced the final song. When the counting down started, they broke apart and this time with no flirting went to their positions. McGonagall to Dumbledore; they were going to launch some magic fireworks and Sirius grabbed the first appropriate girl he saw and kissed her under the mistletoe.


End file.
